Chapter 6: What's Reflected in Yasuna's Eyes
WHAT'S REFLECTED IN YASUNA'S EYES CHAPTER 6 OF THE MANGA ( Anime Cross-reference---Compressed and rearranged, then included in Episode 4, " Girl Triangle ". ) Previously After Hazumu had been resurrected as a teenage female, not only did Hazumu herself needed to take assessment of her social life and relationships, and needed to make necessary adjustments, so did everyone else around her see the need to do so, too. Previous chapters dealt with Hazumu and Tomari, and how they came to understand their new social statuses. This chapter deals with Yasuna, and her altered social standing. The Alien Being also takes on a more human presentation of themselves. Chapter Overview As the Alien Being and Jan Puu settle in as home guests, Hazumu begins to learn more about the Alien's mission to Earth. He was sent to study how humans handle emotions without ruining themselves in the process. Especially the strong emotion of love is under scrutiny. Hazumu claims that she in not interested in romantic love ( Eros Love ) at this time, but her thoughts and actions prove otherwise. The Alien Being decides to get the job of teaching at the local high school that Hazumu and her friends attend. He introduces himself as Sora Hitomi, and he will be teaching biology. However, one of the first observations that Sora encounters is the fact that Yasuna Kamiizumi can not see the faces of male students, or others, even himself, clearly. This is proved by a drawing that she did last year, and the drawing had all of the girls drawn clearly, but the males were drawn as stick figures. This Chapter's Story Yasuna is at home, wearing a pretty princess style dress, and practicing her flute. She pauses and her gaze drifts to the top of her desk, wherein there is a drawing pad turned to a page that has her sketch of Hazumu on it. Her heart skips a beat as she takes the drawing and holds it next to her chest, lost in thought. She is soon engulfed in bliss. At the same time in the Osaragi household, Hazumu is in her bedroom. So are the Alien Being and Jan Puu. A 'Space Helmet', with wires connected to it, is on her head, and the Alien Being is taking her vital signs. All is more or less normal. The Space Alien removes the device, and then drops a bombshell question on Hazumu--- " Who do you want to be your lover, Tomari Kurusu, or Yasuna Kamiizumi ? " Hazumu is 'thrown for a loop', as Jan Puu insists that she holds that position, as Hazumu (supposedly) gave Jan Puu her first kiss ( Jan Puu is referring to the fact that the nose of the crippled space ship { Jan Puu incarnate } smacked Hazumu directly in the face { like you 'kissing' a car when it runs over you } ) !!! Hazumu reacts with a 'do tell, do tell' look in her face ! Hazumu next turns to the Space Alien and states that she does not want to be anyone's lover right now. He disagrees, stating that Hazumu is actually in love with both Yasuna and Tomari, right now ! ''Hazumu counters saying that is just intimate friendship, nothing more. A second bombshell follows from the Space Alien--- " Is there a rule on this planet against loving someone of your own sex ??? " Hazumu is silent, and falls into indecision, as the Space Alien withdraws to eat a plate of hamburgers. Next morning on her way to school, Hazumu tries to clear her mind, and soon she comes upon Asuta. They begin walking together, when suddenly, Hazumu turns to Asuta with a bombshell of her own--- " Asuta, is there anyone you're in love with ? " Asuta is silent, but his mind goes into meltdown ! His first reaction is to say nothing, but to pucker up for a kiss ! But Hazumu 'beats him to the draw' , as she states that obviously he is not interested in love, and walks away on her own. Asuta then 'wises up' and begins banging his head on a wall ! Once again alone with her thoughts, Hazumu contemplates her shipping with Yasuna, both as a boy, and now as a girl. At school, in the hallway locker area, almost simultaneously, Tomari and Yasuna greet her with a cheerful 'Ohayo' ( Good Morning ). 'Dagger Looks' are exchanged between Tomari and Yasuna. Down the hallway walks the homeroom teacher, Mz. Tsuki, in a fog and daze. Walking next to her is a new male teacher, as she stays glued to his side and is steeped in hearts and flowers. She takes a misstep, and bounces down the staircase. In a while, like nothing has happened, she is before her class, introducing the new assistant teacher. His name is Sora Hitomi, although he writes his name on the blackboard in kanji that can be alternately read as 'Space Alien' ! Sora is dressed very business-like and professional, wearing a dress shirt and tie, dress pants, and a white lab coat. Sora states the he will be teaching biology. Hazumu's head practically explodes as she is the only one to recognize that the new teacher is the Space Alien that resurrected her as a girl ! Later, out in an empty hallway, Hazumu confronts Sora, and warns him to 'be careful'. He states that he will, and that the only way to study humans in school was to ''actually be in school. And for him to get in as a teacher was 'a piece of cake'. Jan Puu is with him, but he tells Hazumu that only she can see her. At Sora's first biological sciences class, he shows the students a 'genetically modified' sunflower that talks ! Sora next asks Yasuna to bring him a beaker. She does so, but looks like she is in a dream-like stupor. ( Yasuna sees Sora, but sees his body slightly out of focus, and his face as a gray, hazy outline. ) Another girl student calls for Yasuna to help her, and this time she approaches the girl with a happy smile on her face. Sora takes note. A while later, Hazumu and Sora are standing side-by-side. Yasuna calls to Hazumu, then walks to her, passing by Sora as if he was not even there ! Yasuna asks if they can pair up together tomorrow for the outdoors art and drawing class on Mt. Kashima. Hazumu agrees, as Yasuna gives her a rapturously sweet, passionate smile. Sora takes note. Still standing next to Hazumu, Sora makes a blunt observation. Males like himself are not reflected in that girl's (Yasuna) eyes. They probably appear to her as inanimate objects. Suddenly, Sora is ushered away for a school tour by Namiko. As they leave, she tells Hazumu to go to the art supply room and get the sketch pads from last year. Moments later, Namiko falls down the same flight of stairs. In the hallway, Hazumu has her arms full of drawing pads and sheets of paper. A gust of wind from an open window blows all of the papers out of her arms and they settle on the floor. While gathering them all together, Hazumu comes upon a sheet of paper with Yasuna's name on it from last year's art outing. Looking at it with interest, she notes that Yasuna had drawn all of the girls in her line of vision, but all of the boys were drawn as stick figure outlines, with the exception of Hazumu. Male Hazumu, sitting next to Tomari, was drawn fully formed wearing the male school uniform, but with a somewhat blank face ! " Me ! " is all that Hazumu can manage as a comment. The words of Sora come to mind--- " Males like himself are not reflected in that girl's eyes. They probably appear to her as inanimate objects." Leaving the scattered pages of paper on the floor, Hazumu is transfixed, pondering the implications of what she has just learned about Yasuna Kamiizumi ! _________________________________________ Later that evening, when dad wants to bathe with Hazumu, he is taken down by mom like a sack of potatoes. Chapter Lookback and Commentary Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter Embuggyotaku / 3 years ago Yeeee, it's already getting goood!!! Category:Chapters